d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Challenge Rating/Old
This index page lists the various NPCs and creatures by Challenge Rating. CR 1/2 and lower NPCs and Creatures CR 1 NPCs and Creatures CR 2 NPCs and Creatures CR 3 NPCs and Creatures CR 4 NPCs and Creatures The CR4 list has been modified to display a little bit of formatting to save scrolling and scrolling down the list. Also, the use of h3 tags (or triple ='s in wiki-speak) can make better use of the table of contents. Also, adding categories to each NPC will help DMs find NPCs faster by criteria. For example here and on my own site to track NPCs. Note that the true power of categories becomes obvious when you start to add them to a lot of articles. Feedback on this can be sent to me. (Great resource here BTW!) CR 5 NPCs and Creatures CR 6 NPCs and Creatures CR 7 NPCs and Creatures CR 8 NPCs and Creatures CR 9 NPCs and Creatures CR 10 NPCs and Creatures Humans Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Human (Paladin 4, Sorcerer (Necromancer) 6) "Galen Medici" Lord Sunder, DM Wrath Senath, human Scout10 with Nightmare Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Randal Morn, Fighter6/Rogue4 Humanoids Drow fighter CR 10 Elf Wizard L7/ Rogue L3 Glugg, Half-Orc Paladin 10 Orc Barbarian 10 Ventifakt Gronthean, Evil Elven Sorcerer 10 Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) Others Fiendish Dire Tiger Voidspawn Fire Elemental CR10 Half-Dragon T-Rex CR10 Other Classed Creatures Minotaur Champion CR 10 Vurmyrk, Skullcrusher Ogre High Cleric, CR10 CR 11 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Elite Aboleth Errenor, Elven Mage CR 11 Dread Necromancer "Paul Boyd" Gnoll Royal Guard CR 11 Human, Lich (Paladin (fallen) 4, Sorcerer (Necromancer) 6, Blackguard 3) "Galen Medici" Kahar el Sujim, Air Genasi Blade Saint Nagal Imbana, Human Fighter 11 Orc Barbarian 11 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Young Adult Tiger Dragon(Red-Black Hybrid Dragon) Zangulus, Non-Caster Ranger 11 Greeva Painfinger, Grimlock Rogue/Cleric CR 11 Korak, the Wise Grimlock Barbarian 10 Stiiff Ruffstone, Grimlock Rogue CR 11 Velsht Knifetooth, Grimlock Master Thrower CR 11 Skullcrusher Ogre Sword Fighter, CR11 Skullcrusher Ogre Two-weapon fighter, CR11 Skullcrusher Ogre Fist of Hextor, CR11 CR 12 NPCs and Creatures Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Gargantuan Flesh-Reaper, Warforged Juggernaut CR12 Dragonslayers, party of 5 level 8 NPCs Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Hammer, Warforged Fighter CR12 Il'Haan Tuer'nek, Drider Cleric 5, CR 12 Kaad, venerable hobgoblin monk 12 Lurg Mondos, Half-orc Fighter 12 Mia, Elf Ranger 9/Rogue 3 Shadow, half-drow Ranger 1/Sorcerer 10/Fire Savant 1 Sirelanon, Half-elf Wizard 12 Virgil, Dwarven Chain-Rager(Barbarian 12) Insectoid Troll Lacerater CR 13 NPCs and Creatures Aarim, NE Brb2/Rog10/DrC1 Gester Stromhivven, Chaotic Evil Bard 13 Ghost of Andrei Dunlor, Sorcerer 11 Gnoll King CR 13 Gwenaeli, Human Fighter 4/Sorcerer 6/Eldritch Knight 3 Human Enchanter 13 CR 13 Jade, Half-Green Dragon Monk 11 Loranthir, Elf Cleric 13 Pelegon, Master Chariot Warrior CR 13 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 (with imp familiar) Succubus Paladin 6 (With Nightmare Special Mount) Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 (with blue dragon wyrmling familiar) Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Yuan-Ti Abomination Fighter CR 13 Zerogadizuu, Scout/Blade Bravo CR 13 CR 14 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Bodak CR 14 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Alia, female human Rog10/ShD4 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Dershan, Giant Id Ooze Octopus Psion 8 Lord Oruk Dukhast, Human Fallen Paladin - Paladin 7 / BlackGuard 7 Native Chieftan Tigerpaw and guards Tulaen ir'Guthren, Elite Cultist Painbringer, Adult White Dragon Barbarian 4 (CR 14) Sorin Macer, Human Wizard 14 Kafinia, Half-Fiend Annis Hag Priestess CR 14 CR 15 NPCs and Creatures The Graven Shield, Orc Fighter 14, CR 15 Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Kantona, human Wrl15 Monster, "human" Wilder 15 Ondo Argus, The Rook, human Ftr 15 Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 Captain Graskusk, Skullcrusher Ogre Hist of Hextor, CR15 "Embers", Elven Wizard CR 15 Farmus the Frightened, Half-Elf Shadowdancer CR 15 Jenma the Treasure Hunter CR 15 Raharlge, Tiefling Overlord CR 15 Sagard, High Priest of Bane CR 15 Yuan-Ti Halfblood Ranger10(Archer) CR 16 NPCs and Creatures Adult Mithral Dragon (Metal-Clad Brass Dragon) Brakar Estolus Mordecai, Human Wizard 14/Archmage 2 General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Kia, Greater Succubus Tantrist 8 Merope, Pureblood Yuan-Ti Warlock CR 16 Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder Winter Queen, Winter Nymph Druid 6 CR 17 NPCs and Creatures Agony, Awakened Living Spell CR 17 Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Alessalandra Windrider, Storm Giant Were-Roc CR 17 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Paragon Skeletal Heavy Warhorse CR 18 NPCs and Creatures Darinious, Fallen Planetar Cleric 2 Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Furelise, Harpy Vampire CR 19 NPCs and Creatures Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 Legendary Warlord CR19 The Stranger in Black CR 19 CR 20 NPCs and Creatures Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 "Manyfaces", Doppleganger Rogue 17 Vanilla, Halfling Exorcist of the Shiney-Fire CR 20 Laurent, Half-Elf Gatekeeper Mystagogue CR 20 Cecil, Redeemed Blackguard CR 20 Epic (CR 21 to 159) NPCs and Creatures CR 21 Belmont, Vampire Slayer CR 21 Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 CR 22 Pixie Cavalier CR 22 Nerius Dragonfriend, Human Druid Cr 22 CR 23 Heightened Paragon Will-O’-Wisp CR 23 Pai Ran, Ki-Rin Sorcerer CR 23 Silas the Corrupted, Lich High Priest of a Death God CR23 Thrush, Epic Fighter CR 23 CR 24 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 CR 25 Medusa Lich Wizard 3 / Cleric 3 / Mystic Theurge 10 CR 26 Death, unique creature CR 26 CR 27 Advanced Ice Devil CR 27 Danukan-Ryttn the Posessed CR 27 Prince Kerath Rempha, Leonal Pal2/Dervish11/Kensai10 The Vestige CR 27 CR 28 Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Dreadnaught Small Unelemental CR 28 CR 29 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 CR 31 Atata Banshee CR 31 CR 32 Ashra’ah, Flaga Ha-Naga CR 32 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 CR 33 Slake, primal vampire gestalt Fighter/Monk CR 33 Psuedonatural Lavawight CR 34 Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39 Arms Commander Theron, Human Fighter 50 CR 35 The Black Brambles, Paragon Advanced Blightspawned Awakened Assassin Vine CR 35 Nunian, Legendary Paragon Awakened Cat Rogue 14 CR 41 Alioth the Footsoldier, Paragon Vampire Lord Fighter 21 CR 50 Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39 CR 58 LeShay Fighter 30 CR 88 Cogent, Psionic CR 88 CR 106 Maladric, Human Akalich Sorcerer 68 Cosmic (CR 160+) NPCs and Creatures CR 1558 Brobdignagian Teratoid Tarrasque (+7 size catagories) - The basis for determining stats for Lavos CR 84,431,558 A'tuin the Star Turtle - from Terry Pratchett's Discworld fame NPC Organizations Dawn Bringers Drazen's Hoard The Cult of Vaal The Law Villians and Masterminds: The BBEG Collection